Kurogumi Chirtsmas
by Contessa-4869
Summary: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. Como regalo de navidad os invito a echar un vistazo a cómo celebran esta fiesta todas nuestras queridas asesinas. Pasen y lean ;3
1. Habitación 1

**Hiii mina-san! Sé que llego un pelín tarde pero: FELIZ NAVIDAD. Dadas las fechas en las que estamos se me ha ocurrido escribir un especial de navidad de este maravilloso anime y espero que os guste aunque esté un poco pasado de fecha. Veamos como pasan las navidades todas las integrantes del kurogumi :3**

**Tokaku x Haru**

El alegre canto de Haru tarareando villancicos despertó a Tokaku el día de Navidad. Haru siempre era feliz, aunque su vida siempre corriera peligro, aunque siempre intentaran matarla, ella siempre sonreía a todo el mundo.

―Feliz Navidad, Tokaku-san.

Tokaku no dijo nada, solo se levantó y fue a ducharse. Cuando salió de la ducha, ya con la ropa de diario, se encontró a Haru decorando la habitación con un sinfín de pomposos adornos navideños. Eso era demasiado para Tokaku, no le gustaba la Navidad y menos toda esa tontería de los adornos, los regalos…no lo entendía.

―Tokaku-san, puedes pasarme esa caja de ahí― le dijo señalando una caja al lado de la puerta del baño.

Tokaku obedeció y le entregó la caja a Haru que, felizmente la abrió para sacar más adornos y ponerlos por toda la habitació por fin había terminado, Haru se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, al lado de Tokaku.

―Por fin he terminado― suspiró cansada cuando se sentó.

―¿Por qué pones toda esa decoración Ichinose?

―Porque es Navidad, por supuesto. ¿Tú no estás emocionada Tokaku-san?

―No. Para mí esta fecha no significa nada, es un día como otro cualquiera.

Haru se puso seria. No le gustaba que Tokaku fuera tan seria y menos en Navidad. No podía ser así, Haru tenía que hacer algo para animar a Tokaku. Y para ello recurriría al espíritu navideño. Se levantó sin decir nada y rebuscó entre las cajas con adornos que había esparcidas por toda la habitación.

―No debería tener esa actitud Tokaku-san.

Tokaku se giró extrañada y vio a Haru con gorro y barba de papá Noel, intentando poner voz de hombre mayor. No pudo evitarlo, la imagen era demasiado cómica así que Tokaku empezó a reír como no se había reído en su vida.

Ese fue para Haru el mejor regalo que podía recibir, por primera vez había visto a Tokaku sonreír sinceramente. Eran las mejores navidades del mundo. Haru se quitó la incómoda barba y se quedó con el gorro aún puesto para volver a sentarse al lado de Tokaku que seguía riéndose.

Al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla por el brazo, Haru empezó a reírse también. La estampa era encantadora. Las dos riendo cálidamente, juntas, en un momento incomparable que brillaba especialmente por la calidez de las navidades.

Entre risas, Haru se quitó el gorro y se lo puso a Tokaku. Haru sonrió complacida al ver lo bien que le quedaba a Tokaku ese tocado navideño. Tokaku tampoco se quejó solo se sonrojó un poco al verse en una situación tan vergonzosa.

―Ya veo que te gustan mucho estas cosas, Ichinose.

―Claro que sí. Es una época muy feliz y no voy a dejar que Tokaku-san sea tan arisca en Navidad.

―Ichinose…

―Pero ahora pareces más alegre. Así me gustasa más.

Tokaku se sonrojó por las palabras de Haru. Puede que no fuera tan malo eso de celebrar la Navidad, sobre todo si era en compañía de Haru. Su querida Haru, la que había llenado de luz su mundo gris y monótono. A la que había jurado proteger de todas sus compañeras de clase.

La calidez que le brindaba Haru era el mejor regalo que podía recibir y no iba a perderlo por nada del mundo.

Por eso se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz pero a la vez cálido beso en la mejilla a Haru, que no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

―Fe…feliz Navidad Ichinose― dijo Tokaku sonrojada a más no poder.

―¡Feliz Navidad Tokaku-san! ― Haru abrazó fuertemente a Tokaku, su Tokaku.


	2. Habitación 2

**Isuke x Haruki**

―Que siii…― dijo una voz aparentemente cansada mientras hablaba por teléfono―. Yo también os echo de menos. Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría estar con vosotros pero no he terminado el trabajo. Si… lo sé… Bueno mamá, hablamos otro día que tengo cosas que hacer. Esto…cosas…adiós.

Isuke colgó el teléfono muy nerviosa. Su madre era muy cotilla y podría acabar descubriendo el plan que había preparado para esa noche. No es que le importara mucho pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar las bromas de su padre y su madre si se enteraban que estaba preparando un regalo para una persona que se había vuelto muy especial para ella.

Era solo un pequeño detalle, tampoco iba a regalarle algo muy ostentoso por si Haruki se imaginaba cosas que no eran. Como que sentía algo por ella o algo así.

―No es que me guste ni nada―se dijo a sí misma para auto convencerse―. Es solo un detalle para mi compañera de habitación, nada más.

Isuke empezó a sonrojarse, al imaginar la cara de felicidad de su Haruki al recibir su regalo. Espera… ¿su Haruki? No… era Haruki a secas.

Isuke terminó de envolver el pequeño regalo y le puso un lacito para terminar de decorarlo. Justo a tiempo, porque Haruki acababa de llegar.

―Ya estoy aquí, Isuke-sama―dijo la alegre voz de la chica, que alegró y a la vez puso nerviosa a Isuke.

La pelirrosa hizo como que no la había escuchado y aparentó su actitud normal. Aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa pero no iba a dejar que Haruki se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

― ¿Isuke-sama, te pasa algo?

Haruki estaba extrañada por la actitud de su compañera. En fechas como esas, la gente era feliz y pasaba buenos momentos con sus familias. Pero Isuke seguía siendo la de siempre: borde y arisca. Así era su Isuke-sama, aunque podía ser un poco más alegre en Navidad.

―No me pasa nada― volteó la cara, un poco sonrojada.

Haruki lo dejó pasar y se sentó en el sofá. Había cogido su set de manicura, se quitó la pintura de uñas pero cuando se dispuso a pintarse de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba pintura.

De repente, una cajita, envuelta con un papel rojo muy navideño, se puso delante de ella.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó sorprendida, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a Isuke completamente sonrojada.

―Tu regalo de Navidad. Toma― Isuke le tiró la cajita y se giró violentamente para que su sonrojo no se notara mucho.

Haruki, sorprendida, desenvolvió con cuidado su regalo. Era un set de manicura baby pink, su favorito. Isuke se había acordado que ese era su color favorito.

Llena de alegría, se levantó del sofá y corrió para abrazar por la espalda a Isuke.

― ¿Pero…qu…qué haces? ―preguntó Isuke sorprendida. Haruki estaba demasiado cerca como para poder controlar sus emociones.

―Muchas gracias Isuke-sama― dijo feliz.

Más que el regalo, lo que más ilusión le hacía a Haruki era el poder estar tan cerca de su Isuke-sama, el poder abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora, poder aspirar su perfume que tanto la tranquilizaba.

― ¿Sabes? ― dijo Isuke mientras Haruki la seguía abrazando―. La Navidad es una fecha que se pasa en familia y esas cosas. Y como tu familia es tan horriblemente grande, Isuke pensó que quizás te sentirías sola aquí, así que te compré eso con lo que me sobró de mis regalos.

―Jejeje, con eso me basta―le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

―Bueno, si te ha gustado el regalo, puedes soltarme ya, ¿no?

―Jejeje perdón, perdón.

Haruki la soltó solo para abrazarla otra vez, cuando estuvieron de frente.

―Feliz Navidad, Isuke-sama.

―Feliz Navidad.

Al parecer el plan de Isuke no había salido muy mal. Aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba feliz de poder estar así con su querida Haruki. Esas eran sin duda las mejores navidades de Inukai Isuke.


	3. Habitación 3

**Kouko x Suzu**

Una de tantas navidades, ya ni recordaba la de veces que había vivido ese día. Tanto que, como su cumpleaños, para ella no tenía importancia. Era solo un día más. La gente solía disfrutar de las navidades con sus seres queridos, pero a Suzu ya no le quedaba de eso.

Suzu se tiró en el sofá y se dispuso a pasar el día leyendo. Como un día normal. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo descansar un poco.

―Kouko-chan― le dijo a su compañera de habitación―. ¿No tendrías que descansar un poco?

―No, tengo que estudiar un poco todos los días.

―Pero si estás todo el día estudiando, vas a envejecer antes.

Kouko soltó una discreta risita. Le estaba dando consejos la persona menos indicada. La única que no podía hablar de envejecer.

―Entonces tú no has estudiando en la vida, ¿verdad? ― le dijo a Suzu.

La más mayor rio por el comentario de Kouko. Pero tenía razón, ella no era nadie para darle consejos sobre envejecer o no. Normalmente, no le gustaba mucho que la gente hiciera bromas con su enfermedad. Pero si era Kouko, la cosa era diferente. A ella se lo perdonaba todo porque sabía que no lo decía con maldad. La compañía de Kouko le resultaba muy agradable, como si volviera a estar con su familia. Como cuando estaba con él.

Kouko por su parte parecía indiferente ante la situación, fuera Navidad o no, ella siempre estaba estudiando, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeras que se tomaban las clases a broma. Como Suzu que se pasaba los días haciendo yoga y en los baños públicos.

―Dime, Kouko-chan― le dijo Suzu―. ¿Cómo pasabas las navidades antes de llegar aquí?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― le preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro.

―Curiosidad.

Kouko se quedó un rato pensando. Nunca había hablado con nadie de su infancia, de cómo era su vida antes de entrar en Myojo. Pero si era Suzu quien le preguntaba, no le importaba contarle le verdad.

―Siempre he pasado las navidades sola, estudiando, perfeccionándome como asesina. Aunque yo nunca quise. Es a lo que me he acostumbrado. Y tú, Shutou, ¿cómo han sido tus navidades hasta ahora?

―Yo…pues igual que tú. Siempre las he pasado sola. Al principio, siempre estaba con mi familia, como cualquier persona normal. Pero como sabes, el tiempo pasa y me acabé quedando sola. Todos se iban y me quedaba sola. Es triste, pero me he acabado acostumbrando.

Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación. Las dos habían tenido unas vidas muy duras y se merecían una compensación, aunque fuera por Navidad.

―Shutou.

―¿Sí?

―¿Te apetece que vayamos juntas a los baños públicos?

La cara de Suzu se iluminó de alegría por la petición de Kouko. Nunca antes le había pedido una cosa sí.

―Claro que sí.

Las dos salieron de la habitación. Kouko, como siempre, inexpresiva, y Suzu, muy alegre, dando saltitos como una niña pequeña que, en un despiste, cogió de la mano a Kouko para tenerla más cerca.

Pasaron una tarde inolvidable las dos solas en los baños. Las mejores navidades de sus vidas, junto a la persona que más querían.

―Feliz Navidad, Kouko-chan.

―Feliz Navidad Shutou.


	4. Habitación 4

**Hitsugi x Chitaru**

¿Le gustaría el regalo? ¿No le gustaría? ¿Habría elegido el traje correcto o no? Todas esas dudas rondaban la cabeza de la pequeña Hitsugi. Esas eran sus primeras navidades con su amada Chitaru y no podía dejar que nada saliera mal.

Se volvió a arreglar el vestido, comprobó que todo estaba a la perfección para su amada. Nada podía salir mal. No esa noche.

―Ya estoy aquí, Ki…ri…

Chitaru, que acababa de volver de hacer deporte, estaba en shock por lo que se había encontrado nada más llegar. Era una imagen tan perfectamente adorable que, sin darse cuenta, un inmenso sonrojo invadió toda la cara de Chitaru.

―Y bien…Chitaru-san….¿te gusta? ― preguntó Hitsugi, muerta de la vergüenza.

Chitaru no era capaz de contestar. ¿Cómo iba a decir algo si tenía delante de ella a su pequeña Hitsugi, vestida con un diminuto vestidito de papá Noel, completamente avergonzada? Esa era la visión más angelical que Chitaru nunca había visto.

―Claro que me gusta― contestó con una cálida sonrisa―. Cualquier cosa que te pongas te sienta de maravilla.

Hitsugi estaba inmensamente feliz. Si a Chitaru le gustaba su traje, el resto del mundo no importaba. Lleva de alegría, se abalanzó para abrazar a su Chitaru que le correspondió al abrazo con el mismo amor que le profesaba Hitsugi.

Las dos pasaron una noche maravillosa, cenando las dos solas en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Pasaron juntas toda la noche hasta que dieron las doce: ya era oficialmente Navidad, lo que significaba:

―Ya es hora de los regalos, Kirigaya.

Hitsugi, se levantó emocionada y corrió a la mesita de noche a buscar el regalo para su querida Chitaru. Chitaru, hizo lo mismo y fue a buscar su regalo.

―Tú primero, Chitaru-san.

Hitsugi le entregó una pequeña caja, perfectamente envuelta. Chitaru la aceptó con una alegría imposible de disimular. Con muchísimo cuidado, desenvolvió la caja que abrió para poder ver una elegante pulsera de plata, con el colgante de un corazón que tenía grabado su nombre.

―Muchas gracias, Kirigaya.

―Te merecías un regalo acorde con lo femenina que eres Chitaru-san― le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

―Ahora me toca a mí― le dijo Chitaru mientras de daba a Hitsugi una caja.

Hitsugi la desenvolvió y la abrió. El regalo de Chitaru era, nada más y nada menos que un par de adorables tacones de color rosa crema y con unos ositos en los talones.

―Muchas gracias Chitaru-san. Son adorables.

Hitsugi corrió para abrazarla de nuevo y Chitaru volvió a sonrojarse.

―De…nada…aunque no estaba muy segura de que te fueran a gustar. No soy muy buena haciendo regalos―dijo con mucha inocencia. Lo que derritió el corazoncito de Hitsugi.

―No te preocupes― sonrió―, para mí, tú eres el mejor regalo, Chitaru-san.

Chitaru ya no podía ni pensar por las palabras de Hitsugi. Cada palabra que le decía la pequeña la enviaban directamente al paraíso. Esa misma pequeña que parece inocente a primera vista pero que, solo cuando estaban a solas, mostraba su lado salvaje con un toque de perversión que conseguía domar a Chitaru con solo una mirada.

―Chitaru-san, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? ― le pidió Hitsugi.

―Dime.

―¿Podrías coger lo que hay encima de la mesa y mantenerlo en alto un segundo?

Chitaru no entendía muy bien lo que le decía Hitsugi. Pero haría todo que le pidiera la pequeña. Mientras tanto, Hitsugi cogió los zapatos de la caja y se acercó a Chitaru que estaba con un brazo en alto, sujetando una ramita verde y roja.

―Chitaru-san, ¿sabes qué es lo que tienes en la mano? ― ella negó―. Es muérdago. ¿Sabes lo que significa que estemos las dos bajo el muérdago? ― dijo con picardía.

Chitaru lo sabía. Conocía el significado de que dos personas estuvieran juntas bajo esa plantita. Hitsugi agarró con determinación el cuello de la camisa de Chitaru y la besó con dulzura y pasión. Chitaru no duró en corresponderle. Las dos se fusionaron en el beso más mágico y romántico de sus vidas.

―¿Cómo has conseguido llegar sin ponerte de puntillas? ― preguntó sorprendida.

―Estoy estrenando tu regalo― le guiñó sensualmente―. Feliz Navidad mi querida, queridísima Chitaru-san.

―Feliz Navidad Kirigaya.

Y las dos se volvieron a fundir en un beso bajo el muérdago.


	5. Habitación 5

**Shiena x Otoya**

―¡Shieeenaaa-chaaaan!

La cantarina y espeluznante voz de Otoya resonaba por toda la habitación número 5. Las navidades alteraban a la asesina en serie y era Shiena, su compañera de habitación, la que tendría que lidiar con las locuras de la loca de las tijeras.

Otoya buscaba a su compañera desesperadamente, tijera en mano. Quizás para atormentarla un rato y jugar un rato con ella. Pero no había forma de encontrarla. Shiena había huido de ella. O quizás no.

Otoya esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa cuando descubrió que todavía no había inspeccionado el baño y que la luz estaba encendida.

Otoya entró sigilosamente al baño y vio como Shiena estaba duchando. Ay esa tersa piel que deseaba cortar poco a poco. Pero en lugar de eso, se le ocurrió un divertido plan que le alegraría el día de Navidad.

Cogió algo de su armario, lo dejó en el baño y salió con una sonrisa triunfal.

―Jejeje, esto va a ser muy divertido― dijo mientras afilaba sus mortales tijeras.

La asesina en serie se sentó en la cama a esperar con impaciencia, como si esperara los regalos de papá Noel. Finalmente, dejó de escucharse el sonido del agua de la ducha. Por fin. 3…2…1…

―¡TAKECHIII!

La enfadada voz de Shiena hizo que Otoya saltase de emoción. Esperó aún más impaciente a que Shiena saliera del baño.

Al poco rato, la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, se abrió por completo. Otoya sonrió triunfante al ver a Shiena con un provocativo y exageradamente corto traje de mamá Noel.

―Ay Shiena-chan, estás tan adorable― dijo Otoya con una voz sensual mientras se le caía la baba.

―No tiene gracia, Takechi― dijo enfadada, intentando taparse.

―Pero no te tapes preciosa, ese traje te queda perfecto. Soy un genio con las tallas―dijo Otoya orgullosa de sí misma.

―Déjate de bromas, Takechi. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Otoya rio con malicia mientras jugueteaba con sus tijeras y, de vez en cuando, amenazaba con ellas a Shiena. Era divertido, muy divertido. Molestar a Shiena era mil veces mejor que todas esas chicas a las que había torturado y matado, antes de conocer a Shiena.

―¿Dónde estará la ropa de Shiena-chan? ― se preguntó con voz cantarina―. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego?

Shiena no contestó, estaba muy enfadada, no tenía ganas de soportar las sádicas bromas de Otoya.

―Si encuentras tu ropa― empezó a explicar―, me portaré bien todo el día. Si no…empezaré a cortar ese traje tan sexy que llevas que para mi gusto tiene demasiada tela. Tienes cinco minutos― dijo divertida.

―¿Qué? Espera…Takechi…

Shiena intentaba hacer que entrara en razón pero sabía que era imposible. Otoya estaba inmersa en su tenebroso mundo en el que el objetivo principal era abusar de la pobre e inocente Shiena. No le quedaba otra que aceptar las condiciones de Otoya y buscar desesperadamente su ropa mientras Otoya iba haciendo una cuenta atrás.

―Queda un minuto― dijo cantarina.

Shiena ya estaba desesperada, no encontraba su ropa por ningún lado. Seguro que Otoya la había puesto fuera de la habitación, no quedaba otra. Pero no iba a salir con esas pintas, tenía una reputación que mantener.

―Se acabó el tiempooo.

Shiena se estremeció de miedo. Otoya se lo estaba pasando en grande, Shiena no entendía por qué pero ella siempre acababa siendo martirizada de una manera u otra por esa loca con la que vivía.

Pero para Otoya no era tan malo, atormentar a Shiena era uno de sus pasatiempos más divertidos. No sabía por qué pero atacar a Shiena era algo especial, Shiena era especial y Otoya o sabía y por eso no iba a dejarla marchar.

Cuando por fin se acabó el tiempo, sacó sus afiladas tijeras y, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, cortó el traje de Shiena hasta dejarlo en un simple trapito rojo que tapaba solo lo necesario.

―Kyaaaa― gritó Shiena avergonzada.

―Jejeje, eso está mejor. Así me gustas más Shiena-chan― dijo triunfante.

Shiena cayó al suelo, avergonzada e intentando taparse inútilmente, mientras Otoya bailaba a su alrededor llena da alegría.

―¡Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad! ― canturreaba.

―Takechi para ya, no tiene gracias― suplicó Shiena al borde del llanto.

Otoya dejó de cantar y bailar. No le gustaba ver así a su Shiena. Con cualquier otra persona le habría encantado verla llorar hasta la desesperación, pero con Shiena era diferente. La conejita de las gafas había conseguido ablandar un poquito su corazón.

Así que al final, sacó de su armario una chaqueta y con ella cubrió a Shiena, mientras también se sentaba en el suelo y la abrazaba con cariño para darle calor.

―Gracias, Takechi― le dijo Shiena más calmada.

―No. Gracias a ti por darme un regalo tan sexy― le contestó con una risa burlona.

―Feliz Navidad Takechi― dijo sonrojada mientras escondía la cara dentro de la chaqueta.

―¡Feliz Navidad Shiena-chan! ― la abrazó con más fuerza hasta casi ahogarla.

Por fin Otaya había conseguido a su querida conejita.


	6. Habitación 6

**Sumireko x Mahiru/Shinya**

Té, pastas, mantelería, tazas, tetera…Después de horas preparándolo y revisándolo, por fin su fiesta del té estaba tal y como ella quería. Esta vez no iba a dejar que Banba rechazara su invitación, no in día tan importante como la noche buena.

Lo tenía todo planeado: nochebuena con Shinya y Navidad con Mahiru. Era el plan perfecto y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo fastidiara.

Sumireko estaba impaciente, sentada en una de las ostentosas sillas que había traído desde la mansión Hanabusa. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en venir Shinya? ¿Qué había tan interesante en el baño como para tenerla esperando tanto tiempo?

Por fin y después de una eterna espera, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a una, como siempre, risueña Shinya.

―Ey Hanabusa, ya estoy aquí.

Sumireko se asustó por la repentina aparición se Banba.

―Bi…bienvenida, Shinya-san― dijo muy nerviosa.

―Vaya, veo que has preparado otra de tus fiestas de té. Pásalo bien― dijo dispuesta a irse.

―Espera.

Sumireko se levantó violentamente para evitar que Shinya se marchara otra vez. Ese era un día especial y lo iba a pasar con su querida Banba, fuera como fuera. Shinya se giró extrañada para escuchar lo que le tenían que decir.

―No te vayas Shinya-san, por favor. Hoy es nochebuena y…― Sumireko estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba―…me gustaría pasarla contigo.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó Shinya extrañada.

―No me hagas repetirlo otra vez, por favor―dijo Sumireko muerta de la vergüenza―. Entonces… ¿me vas a acompañar a la fiesta del té?

Shinya se quedó un rato pensativa, no se había imaginado nunca a Sumireko pidiéndole algo de forma tan adorable. Para Shinya, Sumireko era una persona que, en muy poco tiempo, se había convertido en imprescindible en su vida y, sobre todo, en la de Mahiru.

Para Shinya, Mahiru era lo más importante del mundo y Sumireko le brindaba una seguridad que llegaba a donde ella no podía llegar. Por eso, no iba a rechazar la invitación de Sumireko. Quería darle a Mahiru la mejor Navidad del mundo. Y para ser sinceros…a ella tampoco le importaba pasar una agradable velada con Sumireko.

―Está bien― accedió finalmente Shinya.

Sumireko tardó en creerlo, pero cuando por fin entendió la situación, sonrió cálidamente y le ofreció asiento a su más preciada invitada. La velada ocurrió con mucha tranquilidad. Sumireko hablaba y Shinya la contestaba con sonoras risotadas. Ambas eran felices de poder compartir una noche tan especial con la chica de sus sueños.

― ¿Sabes, Sumireko?

―Dime― dijo sorprendida de que Shinya haya sacado el tema de conversación por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

―Esto de las fiestas del té es muy entretenido―confesó―. Podemos repetirlo más a menudo. Si tú quieres, claro.

Los ojos de Sumireko brillaron como estrellas por las palabras de su querida Shinya. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Shinya había admitido que le gustaban sus fiestas de té. Eso también podía traducirse en que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

―Por supuesto que quiero―contestó ilusionada―. No hay nada que me complazca más que pasar más tiempo entre maravillosas charlas contigo, Shinya-san. Aunque…también me gustaría que Mahiru-san pasara tiempo conmigo.

―No te preocupes por eso― dijo altiva―. Ya hablaré con Mahiru para que mañana tome el té contigo. Considéralo tu regalo de Navidad― le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Sumireko se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para que no la vieran.

―De…de acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Shinya-san.

Y así, las dos siguieron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Hasta que Shinya dijo;

―¿No crees que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir?

―No te preocupes, quiero pasar toda la noche contigo y cuando sea por la mañana, quiero darle los buenos días a Mahiru-san.

―Haz lo que quieras.

Pasó toda la noche hasta que el sol hizo su tímida a parición al alba. Con ella, también llegó ta tímida y dulce Mahiru.

―Buenos días Mahiru-san― le saludó alegremente Sumireko.

―Bu…buenos…d…días.

Sumireko invitó esta vez a Mahiru para unirse a su fiesta del té. La tímida chica aceptó a amablemente. Las dos pasaron una mañana de Navidad muy agradable, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Esa vez habían dado un gran paso en su relación. Sumireko había recibido el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás habría deseado. La maravillosa compañía de las dos facetas de su querida Banba. Puede que el año que viene consigan llegar a algo más,

―Feliz Navidad, Banba-san.

―F…feliz Navidad, Hanabusa-san.


	7. Habitación 7

**Nio**

Y por último, hay que recordar a la alumna más risueña de la clase negra. ¿Qué sería del grupo sin su contagiosa alegría. Para Nio, las navidades eran una época muy especial del año.

Aunque ese año era un poco diferente, al estar en la clase nagra, rodeada de parejas empalagosas que celebraban la Navidad por su cuenta. Nio se sentía un poco sola. Pero esa soledad tenía los días contados.

Nio recibió una llamada de la directora, diciéndole que llamara a todas las integrantes de la clase para un evento especial. Llena de alegría, Nio salió al pasillo y empezó a gritar para que la oyera todo el mundo:  
―¡Chicas de la clase negra, escuchadme! ¡Dejad por un momento los momentos románticos y bajad al salón de actos! ¡Órdenes de la directora!

Nio bajó la primera y encontró todo preparado para una increíble fiesta de Navidad.

―Esto es un regalo para que no te sientas sola, Nio-san― le dijo la voz de la directora por la megafonía.

―Muchas gracias directora― dijo Nio emocionada.

Al poco rato, todas sus compañeras de clase fueron llegando también y todas juntas celebraron junto a Nio el día de Navidad.

―Feliz Navidad a todas.

―Feliz Navidad, Nio-chan― le contestaron todas sus compañeras

**Y con esto concluyen las navidades del kurogumi. espero que os haya gustado. no leemos pronto y espero reviews con cualquier comentario sobre el fic o que me pueda ayudar a mejorar.**

**bye bye nya :3**


End file.
